


Seize The Night

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, And Jaina gets railed into the next century, F/F, Mommy Kink, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sylvanas Windrunner, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sylvanas wears a dildo with a cumtube, Synthetic Cum, Trans Female Character, Trans Jaina Proudmoore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: Going to therapy: Expensive and unsexy.Working through your mommy issues by having kinky sex with your partner: cheap and very sexy(Set in theBury the Antlers with The StagUniverse, but can very much be read as a standalone fic if you're just in it for the fucking.)
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	Seize The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to SylvanassGayrunner and Notaplushtoy for beta-ing my very horny fic that I was RUTHLESSLY PEER PRESSURED INTO WRITING.

"How do I look?" Jaina said and did a little twirl to really show off her waist-high jeans and two sizes too small button down that wouldn't close past her breasts even if she wanted it to.

Sylvanas gasped audibly, then tried to play it cool, well aware the damage was already done. "Perhaps its just my need for maternal affection speaking, but absolutely divine."

Jaina smirked the way Sylvanas always did. "I can tell." She said, and brushed her hand against the sizeable strapon struggling to break free of Sylvanas' sweat pants. "And are you going to be a good kid so mommy can spoil you rotten?"

"Y-Yes." She stammered, frozen in place for as long as Jaina kept a finger pressed against their pants.

"Yes what?" Jaina traced the outline of the strapon with her hand and Sylvanas swore she could feel it.

"Yes mommy."

"That's better." Jaina smiled pleasantly. "Now let me see it."

"Already but I just-"

"If you don't want to have fun with me that's fine, I guess I'll just go watch television." Jaina said, turning her back to Sylvanas.

"No mommy please, I'll be good." There was panic in Sylvanas voice and Jaina worried she had overstepped, but when she looked in Sylvanas eyes there was nothing but lust to be found.

Jaina smiled and moved strikingly close to Sylvanas, using her slight height advantage to push her breasts into perfect view. Taking great care to just barely touch Sylvanas, she purred "I knew you would" into their ear. Then she took a step back, crossed her arms, and looked expectantly at Sylvanas' pants.

A gentle blush spread across Sylvanas cheeks as she reached into her pants, exposing her rubber cock to the cozy apartment air. It was long, though a bit slender for Jaina's taste, a deep black-ish blue, with lots of narrow ridges in an artistic pattern and a slight upwards curve to it.

It took all of Jaina's willpower to maintain composure and not drop to her knees and put it in her mouth right then and there. "Pants all the way off. Come on now, don't be shy, let mommy see you properly."

There was no sexy way to take off sweatpants so instead Sylvanas went for speed. Underneath the strap Sylvanas wore a plain black pair of boy shorts, a pragmatic solution to avoid Sylvanas accidentally flashing parts they would rather not think about having, which they had agreed to pretend weren't there. Jaina prowled around them like a cougar, running appreciate hands along Sylvanas' muscular thighs and arms but uttering no words, just the occasional purr.

Sylvanas rushing pulse was the only thing keeping her from freezing and when Jaina stopped touching her she nearly cried out in pain. "Poor thing." Jaina tsk'ed, and placed a finger against the tip of Sylvanas' strap. "Do you need some relief?"

Sylvanas nodded, too afraid of what other embarrassing sounds they might make if they spoke.

"Well then." Jaina gracefully sat down in the highbacked leather chair, crossed her legs and smiled encouragingly at Sylvanas. "Why don't you show mommy how you jerk off?"

"Yes mommy." Sylvanas said on instinct, then froze, realizing they'd never tried jerking themselves off before. Within moments Jaina was at their side, her domineering demeanor gone as she asked "How are you feeling."

"Emerald." Sylvanas gasped, still staring at the strap poking out between her legs. "Oh so emerald, I just... I never-"

Jaina's mommy smile returned, even wider than before. "Do you need some help getting started sweetie?"

"Yes please mommy." Sylvanas stared intensely at the floor.

"Okay, now do as mommy does." With two fingers under Sylvanas' chin, Jaina lifted Sylvanas’ gaze so they were eye to eye. Then she lifted her right hand to her mouth and spat in it, Sylvanas mirroring her movement exactly. She then lowered her hand and wrapped it around Sylvanas' shaft. A moment later her fingers touched Sylvanas' and she began guiding them slowly back and forth.

There was of course no real sensation for Sylvanas, it was a piece of molded plastic her and Jaina were slowly touching but by the sun did it feel good. Sylvanas had worn strapons before plenty of time, before she even knew she was nonbinary, yet there was something special to the way Jaina touched her, like it was the real thing.

Almost on accident, Sylvanas nudged the syringe on the back of their harness, sending the tiniest squirt of white, mint-chocolate-ice-cream flavored, lube squirting out the tip of the strapon and on to both their hands.

"Don't get too excited on me already baby." Jaina laughed in playful surprise, then licked the drops of fake cum off her hand, humming in enjoyment as her tongue spread it around her open mouth.

Sylvanas was pretty sure this was what an aneurysm felt like; that was her cum Jaina was swirling around her mouth, Jaina had wiped it off her cock and smeared it across her lips. If this was the way she died, then so be it.

When the sweet flavor turned chemical, Jaina swallowed and returned to her chair. "Do you think you can continue on your own baby?"

"Yes." Sylvanas said a bit too enthusiastically and moved their hand back to the strap. Jaina's lifted eyebrow stopped them in their tracks. "I mean, yes mommy."

"That's better sweetie, now remember, you're not allowed to cum anywhere except inside mommy."

Sylvanas remembered that rule very well, she was still undecided if she was going to follow it. She always did like being a brat.

They began moving their hand slowly, picking up speed as they noticed Jaina looking at them with hungry eyes from her chair. It was fun showing off for Jaina, even if it wasn't pleasurable the way it had been with Jaina "helping".

"Are you having trouble baby?" Jaina said with a singsong voice that was immediately etched into Sylvanas’ spank bank. "Do you perhaps need some encouragement to cum for mommy?"

"Yes please." Sylvanas found herself jerking harder.

"You have to tell me what you want sweetie."

"Can I-" Sylvanas had to stop jerking for long enough to gather their thoughts. "Can I see your boobs mommy?"

"Such a naughty child." Jaina tsk'ed and began unbuttoning her shirt, sighing in relief as her tits were finally freed of their fabric prison. "Oh but I do so love to spoil you so. Is this what you wanted?" Jaina sat topless, bent slightly forward, resting her hands on top of her crossed legs.

"Yes, thank you mommy."

Jaina smirked. "Are you sure baby?" Jaina leant back, placed her hands on her generous tits and began massaging them. "Sure you wouldn't rather I play with them? Give you a little show to cum to?" She purred and took one of her own nipples in her mouth.

"Yes mommy, please, I want that, I want that so bad." The lewd pop of Jaina releasing the nipple in her mouth had done to Sylvanas what normally took whips, chains and hours of deprivation: it had gotten her to beg.

Like a serpent Jaina slid off the chair, and like a lioness with divinely swaying hips she prowled closer to Sylvanas. "Well do you know what mommy wants?"

Jaina knelt in front of Sylvanas with pursed lips, and with her hands pushing her breasts up there was very little doubt what it was she wanted.

"Mommy wants you to fuck her tits."

Sylvanas didn't hesitate. By the time the words had finished processing, they were already spreading clear, unflavored lube over her tits. Jaina couldn't help herself from giggling with excitement and Sylvanas joined in.

When Jaina's tits glistened in the lamplight, Sylvanas placed a slightly quivering hand under each, pressed them together, and hesitantly pushed the strap in between.

"You'll have to go harder than that if you're ever going to cum darling. It's okay, you can be rough with me, I can take it." When she finished speaking, Jaina pressed a tender kiss against the tip of the strapon just barely poking up between her tits.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." It was meant to be in-character but Sylvanas couldn't keep the concern out of her voice.

"I'm sure Sylvanas, I trust you."

"Okay." Sylvanas nodded. "Okay..."

After another moment of gathering themselves, Sylvanas was ready. They pushed forward, feeling Jaina's tits move as they met their hips. Jaina moaned as the tip of the strapon moved past her lips and Sylvanas swore they could feel the subtle, wet, warmth against their cockhead.

"You can go harder baby."

Jaina did not need to tell her twice. Sylvanas dug her fingers into Jaina breasts, causing her to moan in both pain and pleasure. Sylvanas hammered faster, using Jaina's body more like a toy than a partner, she pushed Jaina's tits hard together, craving all the friction she couldn't feel.

And yet, every time Jaina's tongue touched the strap, or the tip moved past Jaina's lips it was almost like they could feel it.

Sylvanas breath came in staggered bursts. "Mommy, I want to fuck your throat." She didn't stop fucking as she spoke, she needed every moment of this.

Jaina didn't answer, she just pushed Sylvanas’ hands off her tits, on to the back of her head, and took the strapon between her lips.

Sylvanas began guiding Jaina's lips down the length of their cock, giving her time to acclimate. As she went down Jaina kept looking up at them, wide eyes full of lust and love. They were so caught up in the moment, that when Jaina's lips met the metal ring keeping the strap in place, it came as a shock to them both.

"I'm close mommy." Sylvanas gasped, and discovered to her surprise that she really was. The ghost sensation of Jaina's lips, the sight of Jaina coming undone as Sylvanas fucked her tits, and the slight clitoral stimulation from the strapon had slowly lured Sylvanas up to the edge.

Jaina smiled around the strap and began moving her head, gagging and spitting as she did. Sylvanas caught her head, and she grew slack, letting Sylvanas have their way with her face.

"You like this mommy?" She said as she pushed Jaina all the way down her cock and held her there for several seconds. Jaina gasped for air, but before she could speak, Sylvanas shoved her cock back into her mouth.

"You like it when I fuck your face?" Sylvanas picked up speed, Jaina focused on breathing through her nose and maintaining eye contact.

"Your throat feels so good mommy." Sylvanas wasn't even thinking anymore, their blood was rushing, and a pressure was mounting in their crotch that almost felt like it came from their cock.

"I'm going to cum down your throat, and all over your tits and-" Jaina met her gaze. Those deep blue eyes.

Everything was light, Sylvanas whole bodied shuttered, and just as the lights were fading, they saw Jaina still dutifully sucking. Their hand reached blindly for the plunger, finding it just as the second wave of the orgasm hit.

Jaina gasped as her mouth was filled with sticky white liquid. So much synthetic cum, Jaina got one or two mouthfuls down before she started choking but Sylvanas didn't stop shooting cum.

60 ml had seemed like such a small amount, but it was all over her face, flowing down her necks and painting her tits with Sylvanas’ pleasure.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

The image before Sylvanas was like something out of her horniest dreams. Jaina was kneeling topless in front of her, with a smile like the cat who got the cream, and strands of white reaching from her lower face down to her nipples.

"Should I uh, get you a towel?" Sylvanas asked, suddenly self-conscious about how hard they had gone with Jaina so early into their first.

Jaina made a noise of disagreement that ended up with her blowing a bubble of synthetic cum. "Not a chance baby, mommy worked hard for her reward and she's going to enjoy it."

Sylvanas was very okay with this turn of events, even if it meant she would have to help Jaina clean dried cum out of her hair before leaving. Especially if it meant she would have to help Jaina clean dried cum out of her hair before leaving.

"Speaking of which." Jaina stood up and undid her braid as if she had just helped Sylvanas untie their shoes. "I think its time mommy gets a little pleasure of her own, don't you agree?"

Sylvanas nodded, still a little dumbstruck at how willing Jaina was to walk around her apartment with her tits covered in Sylvanas' cum.

Jaina bent over the couch and smiled at Sylvanas, as she, with sensual slowness, wiggled out of her jeans. Sylvanas had to stop herself from salivating at the sight of Jaina's curvy ass, contained by nothing but a lacy blue thong. She was not a picky eater by any means, but she could appreciate a Michelin star meal when she was presented with it.

"Well baby-" The words died in Jaina's mouth as Sylvanas without encouragement pulled aside her tongue and began licking around her asshole. "So eager aren't you? You're making mommy feel very-" Jaina gasped as Sylvanas pushed their tongue inside, hitting all the spots she liked as if it was second nature.

"You're making mommy feel very-" Sylvanas forcefully grabbed her ass cheeks, massaging them as she spread them wider. "FUCK!"

"Making mommy feel-" Sylvanas hit the perfect spot again, making Jaina leak precum into her thong.

"Feel so-"

"Fuck, you're making mommy feel so good Sylvanas! Mommy loves you so much! You're so good at eating her ass!" Jaina rocked back and forth, trying to get more momentum. She could feel her thong getting tighter and a drumbeat beginning to build behind her eyes.

"Your ass tastes so good mommy." Sylvanas said, moving their mouth only just far enough away from Jaina's asshole to be heard.

"Don't talk with your mouth full honey."

"Sorry." Sylvanas said and bit down on Jaina's thigh to make it clear how very not sorry she was.

"If your tongue needs a rests you can use your finge- oooh tides that's good." Sylvanas showed no sign of stopping as they drove their tongue even further into Jaina's ass.

The pressure behind her eyes returned and started spreading downwards. She started gasping and holding on to the couch for support.

"Mommy's gonna cum baby." Jaina more felt than heard Sylvanas hum in approval.

She was so close, could feel the pressure mounting in her ass, Sylvanas digging her nails in to keep her from moving.

It was like a flash of liquid fire shooting all the way from her ass, through her body, past her brain and drilling into some primordial part of her soul.

She felt like she was floating on air for several seconds, the only thing that existed was Sylvanas' greedy tongue.

Finally Sylvanas removed their tongue, allowing Jaina to come down from her high. The relief was short-lived however, as she felt a cold, lube covered finger circle her asshole. "Sylvanas baby, what are you planning?"

"You looked so good when you were coming, I want to see it again mommy. Please can I finger you? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Jaina had been expecting a few minutes to recover, the aftershocks were still coursing through her systems, but she was not opposed to Sylvanas putting her through her paces.

"Tides you're relentless, I love it."

Sylvanas bent over Jaina, pressing their binder against her back. "You haven't seen anything yet _mommy_." They said, placing one possessive hand on Jaina's left tit, and another on her right asscheek.

Jaina turned her head to face Sylvanas and bit gently on her earlobe. "Don't take that tone with me honey or I'll send you to bed without a creampie in me."

"Sorry mommy, I'll behave." Sylvanas wasn't sure if Jaina would actually go through with that thread, but they were not going to risk it.

"Good kid, now please sweetie, mommy needs your fingers inside her."

"Finger _s_ " Sylvanas emphasized the s as she played with Jaina's opening.

Jaina turned her head to give Sylvanas an impatient frown. "Yes _fingers_ baby, mommy isn't some blushing bride, you have to make your mark."

"Did I offend you Jaina?" Sylvanas said, anxiety making her break character breaking character.

"No, I'm just a little impatient is all." Jaina said, smiling and wiggling her ass against Sylvanas' hand.

Sylvanas kissed the back of Jaina's neck and applied a bit more lube to their fingers just to be safe, then pushed inside.

The first moment of penetration was always cold, and it still caught Jaina off-guard. She should have known with Sylvanas’ permanently cold hands, that getting fingered would start like this.

Luckily Sylvanas did not give her long to linger on the cold as they set a fast pace, seeking to chase down the remnants of Jaina's previous orgasm.

Be it by the Sun, the Tidemother, or some other higher power altogether, Sylvanas had been blessed with incredibly long and slender fingers. Two of them easily slid into Jaina all the way to the base of the knuckle, brushing firmly against that bundle of nerves that made Jaina gasp and cry like an overenthusiastic porn star.

"Please baby, I can take one more." Most of the time Jaina stopped herself at two, but Sylvanas fingers were so slender, and she so desperately needed more of them.

"Are you close mommy?" Sylvanas rasped into her ear.

"Just a bit more."

Sylvanas took that as a challenge, with her free hand she pulled down hard on Jaina's nipple, all the while sucking and biting hard down on Jaina's neck.

"That's it baby, fuck mommy harder." Jaina said, in between gasps of pained pleasure.

Sylvanas picked up the pace even further, ramming three fingers into her again and again, causing wet slaps to echo through the apartment.

"Oh." Sylvanas hit Jaina's g-spot at just the right angle and it was like a switch had been flipped.

All at once, Jaina's body caught fire. Her asshole spasmed around Sylvanas' fingers, her voice became hoarse with screaming, her crotch shook from adjacent sensation.

She was vaguely aware of a few droplets of white escaping the confines of her now ruined thong as she collapsed boneless over the side of the couch.

It took some effort but eventually Jaina managed to flop herself the rest of the way into the couch. She looked over to the pillow she had just held on to for dear life, cringing at the stain left where her cum soaked tits had been. From there she looked down at herself, her hair was tangled, the cum on her tits was starting to dry and form crusty shells, and her thong was soaked through with lube and her own cum.

Then at the foot of the couch was Sylvanas, looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

"Wow, your fingers." Jaina gasped and tried to formulate a coherent sentence. "They're very long and pleasant."

Sylvanas smiled and affectionately rubbed Jaina's lower leg. "So I've been told... We can stop now if you want. I know we agreed that I would cum inside you, but if you're worn out."

"No way!" Jaina slapped Sylvanas arm with a bit more force than she meant to. "You promised me a creampie and I will hold you to that just, give me a moment."

"Take your time." Sylvanas said, not realizing Jaina's stubbornness had already kicked in.

"I will not!" Jaina said and shuffled backwards up the bed, to make room for Sylvanas between her legs. "Every moment I'm just lying there, is a moment I'm not getting my ass ravaged by your cock – actually could you grab me a towel to sit on? I don't want to ruin anymore pillows than I already have."

"As the lady commands." Sylvanas said with a flourish and turned towards the bathroom.

"And maybe a clean thong while you're at it."

"Anything else I can get you? Perhaps a double Azerano with extra star-whip?"

Jaina chuckled "That would be lovely yes."

Sylvanas returned so fast with the thongs and towels that Jaina suspected they might have ran. "I got you two in case you wanted to clean up a bit before we moved on." They explained then turned around while Jaina changed.

"Do you want me to clean up?" Jaina held the sticky thong in her hand, trying to find a place to put it that wouldn't get sticky.

"Your choice, though I will admit: I do quite enjoy seeing you disheveled like this."

"No reason to waste time then." Jaina said, turning around to face Sylvanas and pushing up her tits with her hands.

"You're so beautiful." Sylvanas stammered and staggered towards Jaina. Pushing aside Jaina's hands she took a nipple in her mouth and began sucking; savoring the slight remains of minty flavor that still remained, and the delicious moans Jaina was making.

Jaina brushed her hand through Sylvanas' curls. "Are you all loaded up sweetie?"

Sylvanas looked up and nodded at her, staunchly refusing to take the nipple out of their mouth.

"Do you want to fuck mommy here or in her bed?"

There was a wet pop as Sylvanas let go of Jaina's nipple, now notably redder than its sister. "Here mommy, I can't wait til we get in bed." Immediately after she finished speaking, Sylvanas wrapped her lips around Jaina's other nipple.

Jaina gently removed Sylvanas, and put the towel out over the couch. "Lay down sweetie, mommy wants to be on top." Sylvanas nodded and did as instructed, fiddling with their hands, unsure where to put them while Jaina was still standing.

"Is this okay?" Jaina couldn't help herself worrying. "I'll get on my back before you cum in me, I just thought this could be a nice way to start."

Sylvanas just smiled. "It is, and it will be, just please, mommy, my cock is getting cold."

Jaina smirked and kneeled down next to the couch. "Can't have that now can we?" She poured lube into her hand and began spreading it across Sylvanas' strap, jerking her off as she did. Again Sylvanas was certain she could feel the strap, the cold lube and the warmth of Jaina's hand behind it. The prickling pleasure of Jaina's palm brushing against the head. She almost moaned, almost.

"I'm sure that's enough preparation don't you agree?" Sylvanas' whimpered and nodded frantically as Jaina removed her hand.

Jaina lifted one leg over Sylvanas' torso, sitting down right on top of their scar, and brushing an affectionate hand from the bottom of their binder all the way up to their ear. She scooted backwards slightly, rubbing her ass against Sylvanas' strap.

"Why don't you guide it in baby?" Jaina said and lifted herself off Sylvanas' chest enough for her to see both the strap and Jaina's asshole.

"Yes mommy." They placed one hand on Jaina's hip, and the other on the strap, and with the utmost focus Sylvanas made the two meet.

Immediately the sensation returned, even stronger than before. Jaina was tight and warm and made Sylvanas feel good all over.

"I'm going to sit down now sweetie." And so Jaina did. They both moaned as their hips met, the sensation shooting bolts of lightning through both their minds. Sylvanas reached out towards Jaina, not sure what she was hoping for except more contact, which Jaina gave her by grabbing her hands with her own.

They started moving, slowly at first. Jaina lifted her body, then Sylvanas dragged it back down.

Up and down, up and down; it was almost hypnotic. They got lost in the moment, savoring each other's presence, the warmth of their hands, the slowly building pressure.

"Tides yes!" Jaina suddenly yelled as Sylvanas hit her g-spot at the perfect angle. "Do that again baby."

Sylvanas moved their hands to Jaina's hips and began picking up speed, Jaina responding. They could feel a pressure mounting, not from their crotch, from the strap.

"Kiss me." Jaina ordered and Sylvanas surged forward. The angle was awkward and they had to stop moving but Sylvanas didn't care; she wanted to drink all the heat from Jaina's body, merge their two souls into one. She wrapped her hands around Jaina, pulling her close and smashing their lips together. Jaina's hands found the back of Sylvanas head at the same as their tongues found access past each other's lips.

"You're gonna look so good when I cum inside you mommy." Sylvanas said, breaking the kiss but not the embrace.

Now it was Jaina's turn to be at a loss for words. She moaned into Sylvanas mouth, smeared her lipstick across their face, and bit down on their lower lips.

They tumbled back down, this time with Sylvanas on top of Jaina, who pulled her by the binder up to her face. "Fuck me like you worship me."

The words lit a fire inside Sylvanas. They started pumping their hips like there was nothing else in the world but Jaina's pleasure.

She was going to fuck Jaina so hard no other lover would do.

Break her open, take out the hurt and replace it with cum.

She grabbed Jaina's leg, hoisting it up on her shoulder. Jaina cursed in joy and tightened around Sylvanas’ cock.

Sylvanas could feel the pressure mounting within them. If it was all in their head, they didn't care. They were fucking Jaina with their cock and they were going to cum from it. The details didn’t matter.

"Baby I'm getting close."

Sylvanas gasped. "Fuck, me too mommy."

"I want to hold you when we cum." Whether it was a plea or an order, Sylvanas didn't know but she obeyed.

They pressed their bodies together, Jaina once again wrapping her arms around Sylvanas.

Their lips met in a hot and sticky duel with only winners.

Words were beyond them now, just movements, the feeling of Sylvanas' cock slamming against Jaina's walls again and again.

A firm hand in Sylvanas hair. The kiss was broken. A whispered order as Jaina wrapped her legs around Sylvanas' waist, keeping them in place.

"Cum inside me."

Sylvanas had just enough time to push down the plunger before Jaina began spasming in her grip. Screaming and moaning, with Sylvanas not far behind.

They felt the cum rushing through their cock, pouring into Jaina. Overfilling her and leaking out her ass, down Sylvanas' balls and on to the towel.

And Sylvanas kept going, pushing through the exhaustion, she kept slamming into Jaina forcing her orgasm to continue, absolutely ruining the second thong of the night.

Eventually they collapsed in a warm, sweaty, heap. Jaina's head buried in a fortunately unstained pillow, Sylvanas' buried between Jaina's breasts.

"We should probably get cleaned up." Jaina said with a groan. Moving from her spot was about the last thing she wanted to do.

"Mrrp, just five more minutes mommy." Sylvanas mumbled into Jaina's breast.

"Let’s make it 10." Jaina agreed and leant back into her pillows.

"Do I have to pull out?"

"Not if you don't want to." Jaina said, secretly hoping they would get a second wind before it came time for a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaina totally used magic to let Sylv experience sensation through the strapon, which is super against the rules she is supposed to enforce on other mages.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @[offbrand-valk](https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
